


The Best Gifts Sometimes Come in Big Packages

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Giac x Hannah [5]
Category: Casanova (UK), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Meet-Cute, Teninch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Hannah finds herself in need of a new car. The dashing car salesman Giac Smith is more than happy to help. He buys her old car and finds a surprise in the glove compartment.





	The Best Gifts Sometimes Come in Big Packages

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Giacomo Casanova is changed to Smith in my modern settings. Unbeta'd. 
> 
> This was based on a post I saw on Facebook, but I couldn't link you to it now. This actually happened in real life and it screamed Giac and Hannah.

“Fuck!” Hannah smacked her steering wheel as the engine sputtered in a refusal to turn over. “I knew I should have rented.” Luckily it was her day off and she’d only wanted to do a bit of shopping to update her work attire.

She had gone with a few of her coworkers over the bank holiday to Gloria’s hen night in Blackpool. A boozy weekend away from sales at Smith and Robbins, London’s premier men’s clothier, with the girls was just what they needed. Being that Hannah was the maid of honor, she wanted to help carpool even though her “vintage” Beamer was on the fritz. She’d worked hard and saved to buy it in her teens and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to drive it into the ground. The ground had been approaching, but she hadn’t expected to crash into it so suddenly.

Thus, she was hiring an Uber to take her to the dealership. As she stepped out at the curb, she got a message from Gloria and paused to answer it.

“Hi.” She looked up at the voice. “Giac Smith. Are you looking to buy today?” Giac Smith was a tall drink of blue eyes in gray trousers and a white Oxford and great hair, and he was grinning like a million dollars.

Her annoyance at the circumstances melted away and she couldn’t help but smile. If she had to buy another car, at least it was from a good looking man. Gloria’s non-urgent message could wait and she’d understand, she decided, and she pocketed her mobile. “I am, as a matter of fact. Mine finally gave out.”

“Ah. What did you drive?”

“Beamer.”

“Do you want the same or are you interested in something else? We’ve got some new stock in.”

A walk down the lot, and she spotted exactly what she wanted. “I like that Mini.” Royal blue with white accents, it was gorgeous and fit her personality perfectly.

“Are you alright with used?”

“Yes.”

“I should warn you, it’s manual.” Without missing a beat, he quipped, “Can you handle a stick, Ms. Baxter?”

Oh, she liked him. He didn’t look the sort to make that remark to just any customer, but she’d definitely noticed his not-so-subtle glances at her, and she suspected he’d noticed her noticing before long. The question was innocent enough to be left alone if she wanted, but she could never resist a good flirt. “I’m perfectly fine at manual-handling.”

“Fancy a drive?”

“I’d love it.”

\--

A half hour later on the backed up M25, they were nowhere near exiting to make their way back to the dealership. They were far from irritated about it, though, as it gave them plenty of time to discuss anything and everything from the woes of Brexit to stories about clients to favorite bits of literature and movies.

“What do you do for a living with your degree in English?” he'd asked at one point.

“Smith and Robbins.”

“The premier men’s clothier?”

“Yes. I’m in sales.”

“How do you like that as a woman? You’d think the men would be a little leery.”

“I love it, actually, and it’s very rarely uncomfortable, and my bosses take very good care of us and would intervene if a situation warranted it. The clients may come back to see me, but they’re not really there for me, if that makes sense? I learned early on that men need to feel listened to just as much as women and that a well-timed compliment boosts my commission.” 

“I see.”

“Do you have a woman assist you with your fittings at your clothier?”

“I have, yeah.”

“Did you have the urge to leer?”

“No.”

“Exactly.”

“So you plan on staying with it? What about your English degree?”

“For now. I like the people I work with, and my bosses treat us well. They brought in Tan France for a training retreat one weekend.”

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly. He’s, god, he’s super nice, and he said I’ve got a really good eye. So yeah, I’m good where I’m at for now. As far as my degree goes, I don’t know, maybe I’ll write a book someday.”

Once they pulled into the lot and were seated in his cubicle, Giac said, “I’ve been looking for a side project to restore. D’you mind if I take a look at your Beamer?”

“That would be great. It’s not really worth much now, but you’re more than welcome to it if you like. I wasn’t sure what to do with it anyway.”

“I’m done at five today.”

She pulled a business card from her clutch. “This has got the store line on it, but…” She wrote her number on the back. “That’s mine. You can swing by the flat if you’d like.”

At that moment, another man entered the cubicle. “Pushing that Mini out, Giac? I had an inquiry.”

“Too late now. I was just about to settle with Ms. Baxter.”

“Ah, good.” The man peered over Giac’s shoulder at the numbers on the monitor. “You’re hardly making any commission off this. That Mini is worth more.”

Giac tugged his ear. “Yeah, thanks for that, Rocco.”

Rocco then turned his attention to her, nodded, and walked off. 

Had she missed something? “Who was that?”

“Rocco’s my best mate and head of sales.”

“You undercharged me?”

“From one sales person to another.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s not at any detriment to me if that’s your concern.”

“No, you’re fine. I’d know those slim-fit grey linen and silk blend Paul Smith trousers and Michael Kors Miami shades anywhere, and I know you didn’t shop at Smith and Robbins to get them.”

“A mistake I will avoid in future. Let me just process this paperwork, please, and you can sign and we’ll get your keys and you can drive her off the lot. You weren’t supposed to hear that, so pretend you didn’t.”

She studied him for a moment, chewing on the inside of her lip. Did he have ulterior motives? Yes, they’d flirted, but it wasn’t anything serious, and she considered herself good at reading people and hadn’t taken him as being skeevy. If he was losing his commission, that was on him. “Fine. I’m never one to turn down a deal and I’m not returning the favor if you do decide to drop by the store for a fitting.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t dream of it. Please, just forget he said anything.” Paperwork signed, she followed him to the front counter, where he presented the keys with a flourish. “Your chariot awaits.”

\--

Giac stopped at her flat as promised, pulling up in a Mercedes. Hannah thought that only made him more attractive, honestly. She'd always had a weakness for a man in a good car. Then he examined the engine of her old car, wrote her a check, and hired a tow. She was almost sad to see him go, especially after she thought he might have invited her out for a drink if his jaw opening and closing were anything to go by before he merely wished her well and drove away.

To her delight, a text from him arrived just after breakfast, and to her surprise, it was lengthy.

_“Good morning, Ms. Baxter. I would never text a client, no matter how memorable, but I made an exception in this case. _

_In regard to my recently acquired Beamer, I suspect you may have forgotten to collect your Rather Sizeable Friend from the glove box? I hope you’re finding your Mini to be as sufficiently pleasurable._

_Kind regards,  
Giac”_

She covered her mouth as she gasped. Completely forgotten was the dildo she’d purchased for one of the games at Gloria’s party. “Oh, shit. Shit shit _shit.”_

Hannah: _I’m leaving the country now._

Giac: _Please don’t! No judgment from me. I haven’t laughed harder in a long time, aside from sitting with you in traffic yesterday._

Hannah: _I was with my girlfriends on a hen night. Just toss it, it was for a game and we didn't use it as intended. I’m so sorry._

Giac: _Your hen night?_

Hannah: _No, not mine. I’m the MOH._

Giac: _Are you sure you want me to throw this out? Quality specimen, this is. Quite impressive._

Hannah: _Yes. _

She hesitated before sending the next message, but she was pretty sure he’d say yes.

Hannah: _I don’t have a plus one for the reception. Would you be interested in coming with?_

Giac: _I would be interested. When is it?_

Hannah: _Four weekends from now._

Giac: _That’s a long time to wait to see you again. I’d better make an appointment at Smith and Robbins, London’s premier men’s clothier._

Hannah: _God, please no._

Giac: _I know a great place in Soho. Dinner and a show, if you fancy._

She would have answered, but saw he was typing, and he typed for quite a while.

Giac: _I need to clear the air first. _

A short message for such a long wait.

Giac: _I would have asked you out last night, but I was worried you might interpret my foregoing commission as a proposition. I am not that kind of man, I promise. _

Hannah: _So you wouldn’t have asked me out at all?_

Giac: _It wouldn’t have been right. I shouldn’t have risked it. _

Hannah: _Well thank god for the giant dildo you found in my glove compartment_

Giac: _Indeed._

Hannah: _If you promise not bring it up ever again I won’t bring up your commission._

Giac: _Deal._

\--

The a-line skirt of Hannah’s bridesmaid dress, a gorgeous shade of aubergine with a lace-covered strapless bodice, flared as she spun away from and back into the arms of her partner, Charlie Hendricks, the best man. The song was “L-O-V-E” as recorded by Nat King Cole. She smiled and laughed at their conversation and they hugged at the end.

“I’m off to find my boyfriend,” he said. “It’s been nice working with you.”

“Yeah, we make a good team. Let’s grab coffee sometime?”

“Make it a double date?” he said just as Giac’s arms surrounded Hannah from behind.

Giac grinned down at her. “Sounds good to me. Are you free for the night now?”

“I’m yours, yeah, except for the cake cutting.”

“Good!” He spun her out and pulled her in so she was facing him, his hand splayed in the small of her back. “You know what tonight is, right?”

“What?”

“Our one month dildo-versary.”

She snorted. “Not even our first date, or the first time we had sex. I thought you promised never to bring it up again.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Did I say never?”

“Yes, that was the deal.”

“But I’m so grateful to that dildo. Can I amend my promise to only bring it up on limited occasions?”

Hannah agreed with the stipulation that it would cost him. He more than happily obliged.


End file.
